Chronicles of Jesse Swanson
by Rikuo Uchida Part 2
Summary: Summary: bagaimana nasib seorang cowok keren, Jesse Swanson, jika tiba tiba kehidupannya berubah drastis, yang menyebabkan dirinya harus tinggal bersama pamannya di Indonesia. this gonna be 'Chronicles of Jesse Swanson'


Chronicles of Jesse Swanson

Story by: Andien DR

Summary: bagaimana nasib seorang cowok keren, Jesse Swanson, jika tiba tiba kehidupannya berubah drastis, yang menyebabkan dirinya harus tinggal bersama pamannya di Indonesia. this gonna be 'Chronicles of Jesse Swanson'

title inspired by a novel 'The Chronicles of Audy'

Happy reading ^^

"hoam..." seorang pemuda tampan berusaha membuka matanya sambil menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya asing yang sangat menyilaukan matanya.

"morning, my lazy nii-san!" ucap seorang perempuan cantik yang mengenakan kaos oblong longgar dan celana pendek ketat sembari membukakan gorden kamar kakaknya.

"aish!my imoutu, why you disturb my sleeping handsome?!" ucap pemuda itu sembari meregangkan tubuhnya dengan gaya sok sexy.

"hahaha! memangnya kenapa? cause last night you're crying hah? and you're forget that today is monday!" ucap gadis itu sambil tergelak tawanya sambil menunjuk jam mejanya yang menunjukan pukul setengah 8.

"whatever! but... wait a minute, to day is... AH SH*T!" ucapnya sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan tergopoh gopoh.

"cek, dasar!" ucap gadis itu sambil menuju lamp desk kakaknya dan membenarkan waktu jam meja kakaknya yaitu 7.00 am.

skip time- at dining room

"hai mom, dad!" ucap Jesse(cowok pemalas tadi) sambil mengambil roti lalu mengoleskan selai strawberry lalu meneguk segelas susu sambi terburu buru.

"hei, slow down Jesse! kenapa kamu buru buru gitu sih?" ucap papahnya, Thomas Swanson.

"of course i'm hurry dad! kan sekrang udah hampir jam delapan!" ucapnya panik sampai tersedak pada saat akan meminum lagi susunya itu.

"hah? who said that? baru juga jam 7 lebih lima belas menit!" ucap mamanya, Yunika Swanson.

"WHAT?" ucap Jesse sambil menyemburkan semua isi di mulutnya ke meja makan dan membuat semua orang gak mau nyentuh lagi itu makanan. "TENTEN!" ucapnya sambil mengejar adiknya yang sudah terlanjur lari keluar rumah, tapi saking buru burunya, Jesse terpeleset oleh bekas semburannya sendiri, dan inilah yang dimaksud senjata makan tuan.

"HAHAHA! crush it your dummy!" ucap Tenten sambil cepat cepat mengambil sepatunya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari rumah(ceritanya gerbangnya udah dibuka, terus tasnya udah ada di mobil).

"grrrr, you such an ashole!" ucap Jesse sambil marah marah gak jelas yang disambut oleh cengoan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jesse, i think you should get a shower again!" ucap ibunya sambil membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuat Jesse dan ayahnya yang bersikap 'there's no problem here'.

"Jezzz, yes i think so mom!" ucapnya sambil naik lagi ke kamarnya, tapi hanya mengganti kaosnya saja.

skip time- at Barden University

'tok tok tok' seorang pria paruh baya mengetuk pintu jurusan perfilman.

"come in pleas!" ucapnya miss Perrisan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"excuse me miss, can i talk to Jesse Swanson for a second?" ucap pria tadi dengan sopan.

"yes, of course!" jawab miss Perrisan sambil melirik Jesse.

"Swanson, ikut saya" ucap pria tadi sambil keluar ruangan yang diikuti oleh Jesse.

"sir, why you call me?" ucap Jesse sambil menutup pintu ruangan.

"i think we should no talk in here." ucap pria tua itu sambil melangkah menuju kantornya diikuti Jesse.

" ok, apa yang bapak mau bicarakan dengan saya?" ucap Jesse dengan tampang tegang yang dibalas dengan senyum dan tatapan iba dari pria tua itu yang diketahui bernama Jacob Andrewson.

"kamu hanya tinggal mengikuti ujian saja, dan menyusun skripsi lalu lulus dan menjadi seorang movie maker ternama di dunia." ucap dengan tatapan iba yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi wajah serius, "tapi kami tidak dapat mewujudkannya karena kami belum mendapatkan uang iuran pembayaran untuk semester ini" lanjutnya.

"WHAT?!" teriak Jesse terkejut sampai mendorong mundur kursi sampai mengenai tembok." tidak mungkin pak, mungkin kertasnya hilang ya?" ucap Jesse dengan muka memelasnya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dari .

"dan karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir pembayaran, dan saya yakin kamu tidak membawa uangnya. so, i think you should go home and take a rest for a few days, until you have the money, and you can studied here again." ucap panjang, bertele tele, dan dengan jelas mengusir Jesse dari kampus ini dengan halus.

dan akhirnya Jesse pun pergi keparkiran dan melajukan motornya, dan sampai rumah dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya bingung sekali.

"WHAT IT'S GOING ON HERE?!" teriak Jesse sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

mau tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah Jesse? just be continued guys!

TBC

Prolog

Hello, my name is Jesse Swanson, i am 20 years old. i've just break up with my girlfriend. and then my family suddenly broke.

how is my life for the next? is it more bad, or more good? Jesse Swanson, the most hottest guy in Barde university have to be patient of his life.

of his Chronic.

Chronicles of Jesse Swanson


End file.
